Over the past decade, laptop computers (otherwise known as notebook computers, or simply as “laptops”) have become one of the largest categories of computer sales. In 2005, 195 million personal computers are projected to be sold worldwide, with laptops having a significant percentage of these sales.
Due to the light weight and smaller size of laptops relative to desktop computers, individuals are able to transport laptop computers from work to home and utilize them at almost every location. Laptops generally have a cover panel hinged to a lower portion. The cover panel has an inner surface comprising a flat screen monitor when hinged open and an outer surface that protects the keyboard and the flat screen monitor when the cover panel is hinged closed. Because laptops are frequently moved from location to location, the laptop cover panel is subject to scratches and nicks. Many, if not all laptop cover panels become scratched and nicked during their life span.
To protect against nicks and scratches and to provide some individuality and customization to the cover panels, many users decorate their laptop's cover panel with indicia such as artwork, for example decals, paint, etc. However, it has been found that decals leave a residue on the cover panel when removed, and paint and the like permanently disfigure the cover panel. Neither allows individuals to easily or quickly change the image they are seeking to display. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,607 B2 to Pfaff, which discloses a laptop computer appearance enhancement device for enhancing the appearance of laptop computer lid. Decals and/or stickers can be directly applied to the laptop computer lid, and an alignment device can be used to assist in aligning the sticker/decal on the lid. This arrangement does not allow for mediums of expression to be easily interchangeable. This arrangement will also cause adhesive residue when a user wants to change the decal and/or sticker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,282 also discloses an enclosure panel for a mobile computer, which can have a transparent enclosure panel housing which is a part of the mobile computer. Objects, such as photographs can be placed under the transparent enclosure panel housing. However, removal and changing of such objects appears to possible through complete removal of the transparent enclosure panel housing, a permanent part of the mobile computer.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by the known prior covers panels of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.